


When the Gods are Away...

by Chai_Tea_not_Coffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Tea_not_Coffee/pseuds/Chai_Tea_not_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man will play.</p><p>Eren wakes up to find himself in an Institute. He's to become someones pet and when he sees the man he will belong to, that mouth watering smell, those cool grey eyes, he can't help himself, he falls for him. </p><p>Alternative universe where the gods keep people as play things and each god has the mating rituals of their animal representative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Animals are Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not obvious alpha/omega dynamics in the first chapter, but you shall see!!! Next chapter good ness ;)
> 
> also, this is hopefully going to be a slightly slower series in regards to story build up so hopefully you guys stick around for the interesting stuff.

Eren wakes up and everything’s white. A sterile, chemical after smell punctuates his nose. He’s wrapped in blankets, also white. Oh, and he’s fully naked and has a hard on.

 

Why the hell is he naked?

 

As he moves to open his eyes fully, rubbing the back of his hands over his face to clear the dusts of sleep, he’s restrained from moving forward anymore and he notices a thick leather collar fitted snuggly around his neck. Testing it apprehensively, tugging at it, he starts to feel the first signs of panic hit him.

 

Where was he? What was he doing here? What happened?

 

He looks around frantically. The room is a small square room, probably about 3 by 3 meters. The floor is completely padded with a mattress like material and the walls, while solid, were covered in a soft material. Aside from the collar which connected to a ring on the wall and the clear sliding doors opposite to that wall, the room was empty and of course, completely white.

 

Almost as if on cue, the doors open and in walks a woman, hair tied back roughly in a ponytail, glasses glinting suspiciously.

 

“Hello!! It seems that you’re awake! Yay! Oh gosh, you’re a reeeaaalllly fine specimen aren’t you? We got lucky this time.” She ends with a giggle, and if giggles could be sinister, she was all out villain like.

 

From behind her steps out a man, blonde hair, very tall and impeccably dressed.

 

“Hanji, stop it. You’re going to scare him.”

 

“What? No! I’m not scaring him! Right?” She turns her manic gaze back at Eren and he clutches the blankets closer to myself in protection.

 

“Hanji.” This time the words are spoken with a firm undertone and she decides to back off.

 

“Ok, ok. I’ll get down to it. So, Eren right? Welcome to the Primer Institute. We call it Institute for short here. I’m sure you have lots of questions to ask, but first I need to check on your vitals first.” She moves to come closer and Eren seems to finally jump out of the shock he was in.

 

“WHAT THE HELL! WHERE AM I? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? KIDNAPPING IS A CRIME.” He shouts, scrambling closer to the wall, taking the blankets with him.

 

Hanji rolls her eyes.

 

“I just told you where you were. Now if you’ll just let me chec…..”

The man beside her cuts her off with a wave of his hand.

 

Taking small, deliberate steps he walks towards Eren and kneels down close, bringing his face level with the boy.

 

“Look. Eren, what’s the last thing you remember before waking up?” He answers gently.

 

Eren looks at him, mistrust in his eyes, but obliges and starts to think back.

 

“Umm… well I was walking back from the college campus… um I was in a bit of a hurry…. I can’t really remember… um so I was running? Or something… wait.”

 

The memory floods back with a slap and everything suddenly becomes sharper. The squeal of tires. The shouts of pedestrians in panic. The smell of burnt rubber. The feeling of hard concrete against his cheek. The darkness.

 

“Shit, what!? Was I in an accident?”

 

“Eren, we are… how do I put it… recyclers in a way. People who are in accidents, that wouldn’t have survived those accidents, and are of very high… well, quality, so to speak… their souls are directed here so that they can serve the gods.”

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me. You really think I’m going to believe some bullshit like that!” Eren strains against the chains this time, in a pathetic attempt to get loose. “Arghhhh!!!”

 

“Eren, please calm down. You were in a hit and run. You didn’t survive, but the gods favoured you so you were sent here. At the Institute, we prepare these people to serve the gods. They come here regularly to choose people that they fancy and of course, they take very good care of them.”

 

“What do you mean by gods? And serve? Like I’ll be their butler or something?!”

 

“Well… no. Most, if not all gods choose pick up the people here to be their pets.” Seeing Eren about to panic and struggle the blonde quickly continues.

 

“Pet is more of an endearing name. It just means that you’ll be pampered and taken care of and live with that god for as long as they keep you. At which point you’ll be released to go to heaven as you were originally planned to go. Of course, there are some that decide to take their pet as a partner and so that pet stays with them for the length of their life.”

 

“Many gods you may have heard of such as the Crow god, the Fox god, the Snake god, you name it. Well, actually all three of those people haven’t chosen their pets yet, and in fact we have one lined up to see you today.” He smiles as he’s done Eren a favour.

 

“I don’t have a say in this do I.”

 

“Unfortunately no. I’m glad that you can come to terms with that quickly. I assure you though; you will be well taken care of. We do not accept mistreatment or abuse here.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Oh, I’ve forgotten to introduce myself, how rude. My name is Erwin. I am the director in charge here and I also help in welcoming new pets to the institute.”

 

Eren rolls the name over his tongue and in his mind the whirl of new information slowly starts to settle.

 

“So what happens if… well I don’t cooperate?”

 

Erwin’s expression hardens slightly.

 

“Well, we certainly hope it comes to that, but we’ll have to be very firm with you. But you’ll see. Once you get a master, you’ll be very happy here. I promise.”

 

The last word is punctuated with sincerity and Eren can’t help but feel like he’s telling the truth. Slowly nodding, Eren unconsciously starts accepting his situation.

 

“Good. Now we like to get pets situated with a new Master as soon as possible. There’s no point in you sitting around here, so if you’ll excuse me, we’ll get ready for your meeting in about half an hour.” Erwin walks briskly off at this, Hanji following in tow, glancing back at Eren, several times before the glass doors close and she walks out of view.

 

“Sigh, what the fuck have I gotten myself into.” Eren brushes his hand against his hair and tussles it in frustrations. As he moves to bring his hand back down into his lap, he’s reminded of the hard on he had and still, definitely still, had.

 

 _Why the fuck do I have a hard on?_ Despite it being very perky, a slight beading of pre-cum riming his tip, it was actually a very pleasant warmth, nothing like the waves of lust he would usually get while masturbating. _What’s happening?_

Too embarrassed to jerk off in the very, non-private room, and since the need wasn’t too great, he decides to just let it sit there and covers his lap with the blanket again.

 

He leans against the wall, sighing again and closes his eyes in frustration. Well, there’s goes graduating, and getting a job, and a family, and maybe kids. He whimpers slightly, why was he here? _Why the fuck was it me?_

 

He whimpers against, a small sound escaping from his lips and he curls into himself, facing the wall, blanket wrapped tightly around his body so he doesn’t notice when those glass walls open again to reveal a dark haired man, lean, well muscular and slightly taller than Eren.

 

He does notice when a hand trails down his spine.

 

“Hello there. Why don’t you turn around so I can see your pretty face?”

 

Eren starts, and turns around on instinct rather than anything else and are met with a pair of sharp grey eyes. Piercing.

 

“Oh, you are a pretty thing.” The man’s eyes roam down his figure, although cloaked in a blanket and raises an eyebrow appreciatively.

 

“Hm… I think I’ll like playing with you.” His eyes glitter seductively and his lips curl into a smirk, more of dominance than actual friendliness.

 

Reaching behind Eren he unlocks the collar with a key in his hand and pockets it back into his pocket before saying, “Come here.” He holds his arms out and looks expectantly at Eren.

 

“Um. What? Wait; do you actually expect me to let you carry me? No!” Eren moves to get up himself but suddenly those arms are caging him into the wall. One hand on either side, lean but muscular.

 

“Tut, tut, tut. Dear pet, you must still be tired from your accident.” Eren wilts at that. Not because of the words, but because of the look of dominance in the man’s eyes. He looks straight at Eren and… the smell he’s giving off, it was like nothing Eren had ever smelt before. It was musky and had a sharp spice to it. It made Eren want to curl up in the man’s arms and never leave. He wanted to roll in that scent so his entire body smelled like it. It was mouth watering.

 

So, hesitantly, he hoists himself up and moves towards the arms.

 

“You can drop the blanket.” Up goes the eyebrow again and that crooked smirk.

 

This time Eren hesitates a lot longer. He was naked and also had a raging hard on to boot and if he dropped the blanket everyone was going to see. He starts flushing and the red spreads from his cheeks onto the tips of his ears.

 

“Aww, it’s ok. I’ll protect you. You don’t have to hide anything from me.” The man croons.

 

Pausing for a moment long, but knowing he can’t resist anything this man says with that smell permeating the air, he drops the blanket and quickly moves towards the arms.

 

They wrap around him, one under his knees the other behind his back, and pull him close to the mans chest.

 

Unconsciously, Eren moves towards the smell and rubs his nose against the shirt. He hears the man chuckle and keeps himself in check. _What the hell am I doing!?_

 

They move quickly to a private room, Erwin and Hanji behind them and settle on the chairs, a large wooden table between them.

 

The man positions Eren so that he is straddling his lap, back to Erwin and Hanji, and wraps his arms around his waist so that he is flush with his chest, head tucked under his neck.

 

“So, how are you liking him so far, Levi?” Questions Erwin.

 

“Hmm, he has nice reactions. I’ll have to see if he’s compatible first but it’s looking good.”

 

“And what about you Eren? Do you like this man?”

 

Eren only whimpered, curling into the man more, rubbing his face over his chest vigorously. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop. He just wanted more of that smell and that warmth and that safety.

 

“I guess that answers it.” Erwin chuckles.

 

As the three start discussing details on his status and possible problems Eren, having a buzz from just being so close to Levi, feels a hand leave trails on his spine.

 

It’s soothing and electrifying all at once. It burns as it moves up and down. Light as a feather and he moans quietly into Levi’s shirt.

 

That raging hard on was no longer just pleasant, it was starting to get persistent.

 

The hand moves down, traipsing the spine, lower and lower, and cups his behind in one hand. The other hand moves down Eren’s chest, brushing against his nipple causing him to whimper, before moving down closer to his groin.

 

A face presses into his hair and Eren can feel the smirk on it as the hand closes over his cock. He jolts and a quiet whine is wrenched from his mouth.

 

The hand brushes over the tip, trails over the pulsing vein under the shaft, and settles on the tip, finger pressing down into the slit, spreading pre-cum over the top as a natural lubricant.

 

He starts the pace slow.

 

“He doesn’t seem to have any PTSD as some pets do…” continues the conversation.

 

The hand pumps up and down, pulling the foreskin down to reveal sensitive skin to the cool air.

 

Eren arches into Levi, another whimper, louder this time, escaping his lips as his hands scrabble to bunch against Levi’s shirt in an attempt to find stability.

 

“Fuck.” Eren pants.

 

“Would love to.” Quips Levi.

 

The hand picks up pack and as it does, the other hand, moves from cupping his ass to brushing against his hole. Eren panics a little, this shouldn’t be happening. He needs to get away.

 

“Shhhh, you’re ok. I’ve got you.” As if a mind reader, he reassures Eren as he picks up the pace just as a finger sinks deep into his ass, causing Eren to clamp down.

 

Levi chuckles. “You’re quivering like a rabbit. Can you feel your insides twitching? It makes me want to eat you up.” He says as he nips at Eren’s ear, causing him to moan. “You little wanton thing.”

 

At this point Eren starts rutting into his hand, seeking more friction because it’s just not enough. Because he does this every time he moves back to rut again he shoves the finger deeper inside him.

 

Levi inserts another finger and starts quickly scissoring, opening him up wide.

 

Eren pants trying to find a release and whines at Levi to help. “Please… please!”

 

“You beg so sweetly. Alright then.”

 

Levi rams his fingers in deep and brushing against that sweet spot inside Eren and he groans, unable to hold himself back, completely at the mercy of Levi’s hands.

 

Tears prick at his eyes as he is so close but not quite at the edge of release. “I want… I want to cum. Please, let me cum!”

 

Levi’s lips brush against his ear as the fingers massage his prostrate over and over as his other hand pumps his cock faster and faster.

 

“Cum for me then.” Levi’s says as he aggressively kneads that little knot inside Eren and with a scream he cums, all over Levi’s shirt. The thin trail of white painted on his own stomach as well.

 

He collapses against Levi, exhausted and feels a twinge of loneliness as his fingers retract from his ass, leaving him feeling empty.

 

He felt great. The after glow was so comfortable. He just wanted to sleep.

 

Levi pulls out a wet wipe and some hand sanitiser and gets to cleaning his hands and Eren’s stomach before wrapping one hand back around his waist, another threading through his hair.

 

“You’re such a good boy.” Eren’s cock twitches as the praise, to tired to actually do anything.

 

“So, happy with you choice?” Says Erwin.

 

“Very. I’ll take him with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what god Levi is. hehehehe


	2. Changing Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is taken back to Levi's temple and settles himself in. But his body is starting to change and he doesn't know what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people liked the first chapter so much! Thank you for the kind words and support. I hope you like this chapter :) i'm also always free for suggestions to be added to this series so feel free to make requests if you'd like. i'll do my best to see if it'll fit into the story. 
> 
> Note: Have yet to edit this. I shall eventually.... eventually.

Levi carried Eren closely to his chest, wrapping the edges of his yukata around him to keep him safe from the cool are as he walks out to his carriage. Four rams are harnessed to the carriage and eagerly shuffle on their hoofs, ready to leave the Institute. 

Eren can’t help nuzzling closer to Levi, the only source of warmth and comfort as he is once again taken to some place he doesn’t know. He’s not sure why, but for some reason, he can’t help that warm feeling from spreading through him when Levi is near, when Levi touches him, when Levi praises him. 

Eren raises his face to nose at his neck. Something gives off a sweet, musky scent there and the closer he gets to the join between his chin and neck the stronger, more demanding it smells. 

Without even realising it, he starts rubbing against it, spreading the scent across his check, over his own neck, trying to make the scent stain his skin. 

Levi chuckles, “there there, we’ll be home soon. Be patient.” As he says this he sits into the carriage and almost instantly it starts moving, carrying them into the dark foggy night. 

Levi settles Eren back onto his lap, straddling his own so that Eren is carefully enveloped in his arm, leaning against his chest and he takes a deep sigh as he relaxes. 

He hadn’t planned on actually getting a pet; it was more for the sake of his temples priests, demi-gods and family members that he had even gone at all. He hadn’t found a mate in so long and despite still being young for a god (197 years old or there about) it was a lot longer than the normal god took. They tend to spend about a century looking before settling down for life and so Levi had far exceeded that timeframe. 

He huffs, as he looks down at the small frame now relaxing into his body. What was he supposed to do with him? 

Absentmindedly he brushes his fingers through Eren’s hair in a repetitive motion and it soothes him as much as it soothes Eren. 

“I hate to break this atmosphere but… who are you?” 

Levi starts as he realised that it was Eren talking. 

“What?”

“Who are you? Look, despite you jerking me off under a table and for some weird reason you make me feel weird when I’m around you, that doesn’t change the fact that I have no idea who you are or what you’re doing with me.”

“I make you feel weird? In what way?” Levi questions with a smirk.

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Hmph. Well, if you must know, my name is Levi Ackerman. I’m a temple god, God of the wolves to be exact. You are in the in-between where the gods reside and look over the human world. I am taking you back to my shrine as my pet, mate and partner.” 

“WHAT?! How can you just take me and suddenly assume that I’ll be your partner let alone pet!?”

“What are you talking about? Don’t tell me you’re going to deny how you melted into my arms while I played around with you cock.” 

“Lust is not love.”

“True. But trust me, in my wolves clan, it pretty much means the same thing.” 

There was silence as Eren tried to process this new information. What the hell was happening? 

“Look. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll make sure to take care of you. It’s ok. If you ever have any problems you can tell me. You are now my most important priority and no matter what, you come first. So if you ever need me, just open the door to my office, or come sit on my lap during a meeting. It’s fine. I can deal with it.” Levi finished this sentence with a gentle rub against Eren’s back. 

A blush slowly crept across Eren’s face. Nobody had ever talked to him like that before. He had just met this man but he couldn’t help but feel attached, like for some reason Levi was his. 

“hm… whatever.” He curls his face into his chest and Levi has a low rumble of laughter. 

At this moment the carriage pulls into the temple. It’s a simple place, the main building built completely of wood. There’s a giant temple, wooden arch at the front door that spreads across the whole way. The atmosphere is calm and despite not being able to see the sun (in fact he can’t really see anything past the temple because it sort of just faded away to nothing, which was sort of freaking Eren out) the temple was bathed in warm sunlight. 

“Here we are.” With a huff, Levi picks up Eren again and makes his way into the temple, maids and priests bowing and welcoming him into his domain. 

“Wow, it’s really big.” 

Levi just smirks.

For some reason this ticks Eren off a little, “I didn’t know gods were conceited.”

At that Levi outright chuckles but still refrains from saying anything. 

Opening a door he gently puts down Eren on a large king sized bed. 

“This is my room, and from now on, your room as well. Feel free to decorate it and move things around as you please, I really don’t care. I have to work now because I spent the day at the Institute. I’ll be back later.” With a quick peck on the forehead Levi walked off down the corridor leaving Eren on the bed by himself. 

Eren desperately did not want to admit it, hell he was about to full on give himself a lecture on stranger danger at this point, but maybe… just maybe he fell a twinge of loneliness when Levi walked away. Maybe he wanted Levi to hold him for a little longer. Maybe he liked the warmth.

Sigh.

What was wrong with him? Eren leaned back and collapsed against the blankets, smothering his face into them and taking a deep breath, it smelled like Levi. He took hold of the edges and wrapped the blanket around him, long forgotten that he was still in fact naked (since the very beginning). 

The fabric felt good against his skin and he rolled around in it. 

His crotch brushed against the blanket as he rolled and he moaned. He was hard again. God dammit. Literally. Damn Levi. 

With a groan he flipped him onto his stomach and lifted his hips up to that his face was still buried in the blankets giving him room to move his hands in-between his legs and started stroking. 

It was already semi-hard so it didn’t take much fondling to get it leaking, dripping, hard and hot. 

“arghh, mmmpphhhhh” Eren bit down into the blanket trying to muffle his sounds. 

He massaged the tip and pressed down into the slit causing himself to twitch. It’s not enough. He thought. 

Taking his other hand and reaching from behind he clumsily spreads himself before desperately plunging a finger in. It was oh so good but not nearly enough. The brief but instant pleasure did nothing but make him want more. 

He couldn’t reach deep enough. He whimpered. He wanted to come but for some reason he couldn’t, it just didn’t feel right. 

He rutted against the blankets desperately trying to get himself off because it was starting to become uncomfortable. Why couldn’t he cum?

“ohhhh! L-levi… Levi… I want to cum. Please! Oh please let me!” he panted into the sheets. 

“Oh? Getting started without me? Bad little pet.” 

Eren twists his head around to look at the door and there stands Levi, leaning against the doorframe, looking oh so calm. 

Eren whimpers again, “please, please, please.” He chants and without even thinking flips himself around so that he’s on his back, legs pulled back to reveal all of himself to Levi, arms clutching the blankets around him in desperation.

“Please let me cum.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I should punish you.” Eren whines at that. “But then again, it seems that your body has already started changing. Who would have thought you’d react so quickly to me. You already can’t cum without me there huh?” Levi bit down on his lips as he smiled. Eren was so ready for him, he was begging without restraint. Eren may not have admitted to it yet, but his body had already completely submitted to Levi. 

“I guess I’ll let you cum first.”

Smoothly striding over to the bed, Levi grabs one hand on an ankle and pulls it out so that Eren’s legs are pulled wider apart. With his other hand Levi roughly grabs Eren in his hand and starts stroking. Quickly. 

“I’m going to make you cum quickly. And then I’m going to make you cum over and over again because you’ve been a bad pet.”   
His fist slops against Eren, lubricated by a clear liquid that had started leaking out of Eren when Levi had came into the room.

“Truly, you are so ready for me. Can you feel that? You’ve only met me today but you’re already producing slick for me. Such a good boy.”

Eren cock twitched at the praised and with the added sensation of Levi’s tongue roughly running over the tip of his cock he came, across his stomach, leaving trails of white. 

Levi licks off the cum that was left on his fingers and smiles as Eren heaves through the post-organism glow. 

“Did you know us wolves are very lurid? We mate in hormonal bursts once a month, and then some. You’re a human, but you’ll soon find, and already have found, that your body will start changing in reaction to my hormones. You’ll start getting heat cycles; you’ll react to scent marks and other things but the priority right now is the first mating session. I wasn’t planning on doing it today since you seemed tired, but with the waves of pheromones coming off of you,” Levi pauses and takes a deep breath, “I don’t think I can wait.” 

Eren still pants as he starts to come back down from his high. His body was changing? True, despite just coming, he was already starting to feel himself becoming hard again. 

“The first mating session is important. We establish a bond, I get to mark you and well you’ll go into heat for the first time, which obviously you’ve already started going into. In which case you’ll probably be like this for the next 3 days or so.” 

Heat? Was he really in heat? Eren shivered as all of a sudden his innards clenched and a wave of slick poured out of him and he moaned. 

He didn’t care anymore, whatever, he just... he… he just needed something, anything, to satisfy him. 

As if reading his mind Levi chuckled, “yes, yes. I’ll get to work now so just be a good boy.” 

Eren felt hair tickle his thighs and screamed as he felt a tongue poke at his entrance. Timid at first before roughly thrusting in, licking up the slick around the area. 

“Oh, no! No, not there!” 

Ignoring him, Levi continued to lick, to suckle, around that area until it was all clean and started to move upwards. Licking his lips he since his mouth down over Eren’s cock. In one go he takes the whole thing down and deep throats it causing Eren to twitch uncontrollably as he desperately tries not to cum right then and there. 

“Levi!” 

Levi sucks his cheeks in and makes a steady pace; circling the crown with his tongue each time he pulls up before plunging down again right to the base. 

At this point Eren is already on the edge despite cumming just moments before. Whimpering, whining and close to tears he thrusts up into Levi’s mouth, trying to tip himself over the edge and Levi just hums around him. 

Suddenly he pulls up and his mouth comes off with a pop. Eren instantly whines, “No please. Just a little more!” 

“Be patient.”

Levi smiles down at him and quickly takes off his yukata belt, dropping the whole thing on the floor and slipping off his underwear before settling back on top of Eren.

Reaching down, Levi quickly presses three fingers into his back sure that Eren was truly prepared, another perk of the his changing body was that he was very each to stretch out.

“Good boy. You’re so ready for me. I’m so lucky.”

Eren leaks more slick at this, just as Levi knew he would for him and he chuckles. 

Pulling Eren’s legs over his shoulders so that he gets a better angle, and lining himself up with Eren’s entrance he pushes in.

He does it slowly so that Eren can adjust to the foreign object stretching him wide. It was large and it filled him up like nothing he had ever felt before. Eren opened his mouth in a silent shout as Levi sinks into his, right to the hilt and pauses, letting him get used to the feeling.

“You’re twitching again.”

It was true. Eren could feel himself contracting around the rod in him, his body trying to get used to the object, trying to make room. Eren clutches at Levi’s back, stretching at him to get a hold on something.

“There, there. Shhhhh. You’re ok.”

With a kiss on his forehead, Levi pulls out and snaps back into Eren causing as he felt a sharp pleasure at that sensation. In, out, in, out. He rocks back into Eren in long strokes. Pulling back almost to the crown before ramming it back in. 

“It’s too big. Wait… it’s too big!”

“What are you talking about,” Levi smirks as he brings his lips to Eren neck, sucking at the scent glands that hadn’t quite formed yet. “You’re body is practically sucking me in each time, you little liar.” 

Levi used his teeth to nibble at the area where the scent glands were sure to form over the next few days and trails kisses down Eren’s shoulder as he continued to ram in. 

“I can’t… Levi! I can’t hold it anymore. I’m going to… I ca—“ With a hitch Eren shouted. “No!” Levi had wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Eren’s cock. 

“I won’t let youuu,” Levi taunted, “good pets wait for their masters commands.” He finished as he continued to nuzzle Eren’s neck. Eren cries out as he desperately tries to hold it in like a good boy. He wanted Levi to praise him. He wanted it so bad. 

Levi picked up the pace ramming himself in over and over as he felt his knot start to form at the base of his cock. He was close. 

Pounding in he started to feel it get hard to pull out completely and he resorted to rutting against Eren as he quivered under him.

“Cum for me!” Levi snarled as he let go. Eren cried out and came all over his stomach and chest again, clenching down on instinct over Levi.

At that pressure Levi bit down on Eren’s neck as he thrusted in, past the knot to, to open Eren wide as he sunk his knot in and came. The ring of muscle formed a lock over him and closed over. He spasmed as he came over and over into Eren, teething clenching down to leave a deep mark before collapsing and rolling over so that Eren lay on his side, curled into him. 

He placed a finger under Eren’s chin, raising his face. “You ok?” Eren looked tired and with a small smile and a quite, “mhmm.” He nussled into Levi’s chest with a small wince as he accidently pulled on the knot a little.

“Be carful. The knot will last for about 5 mins, just don’t move too much or you’ll pull at it and injure yourself.” Levi shuddered as he came again, instinctively rutting up into Eren as he did.

Eren moaned as he felt that warm liquid wash up into him, filling him up. He felt the strangest satisfaction in getting filled. Something that he never had felt before. Maybe it was part of the change Levi had talked about. Levi placed a hand over Eren’s abdomen, he could feel the slight bump over the knot, rubbing the area in order to relax the muscles, making them more comfortable around what Eren was accepting into him. 

“Good boy.”Eren smiled. 

Levi felt satisfaction, his smell was permeating throughout Eren’s body already and the mark was a clean and deep one. He had done a good job marking Eren. Eren was his now and for the next three days; he was going to pound that into Eren’s body so that he could only ever respond to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitches the sexy time has officially started.  
> *mike drop


	3. An Epoch in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was when Levi realised the responsibility he had now taken in. He now had someone else even more important than himself to take care of. He had someone fully depending on him, someone who, even if they didn’t know yet, loved him completely. Never before had this happened to him. At frankly, he was at a loss to how he should take care of him. What if he hurt Eren? What if he upset him? This was why he had never gotten a partner to begin with but when he had seen Eren that day, filled with spirit and energy, he had thought that just maybe, maybe Eren would be strong enough to be his, that Eren with those determined eyes wouldn’t abandon him if he ever offended him, wouldn’t leave him behind if he did something wrong.
> 
> With a sigh he pulled Eren closer, the purr vibrating across Levi’s chest so that he could feel it at his core. 
> 
> One thing was for sure. Eren was his world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth-be-told I don’t wake up early enough let alone eat breakfast so I’m not quite sure what actual, normal, people with functioning schedules eat at early times of the day. 
> 
> YaY I updated!! I didn't die or get kidnapped or anything!! Yay! haha  
> Also I haven't edited this yet... I should really find myself an editor but lmao nope can't find anyone who wouldn't judge me while reading this lololol. so you can just suck it cause my shitting editing is here to stay.

Eren woke up to the smell of Earl Grey, it’s smooth light floral scent wafting through the air, and the crisp scent of recently cut apples. He raised his head from where it was burrowed into the satin pillow to look at where it was coming from.

A tray containing a plate of bunny shape cut apples and a steaming mug of milk tea was waiting for him on the bedside table right within hands reach. Levi however, was not there.

_I don’t know why I thought he was going to be here. I mean, I only met him yesterday. I don’t know the littlest thing about him._

Despite that, Eren felt the slightest pang of bitterness followed by a resounding urge, no scrap that, urge to find out where Levi was.

_What’s happening to me? Why do I care?_

Bringing his hands up to his face and briskly scrubbing his face to try and rid him of these confusing emotions, Eren moves to grab the tea.

“Aw shit!” He groans, sagging back down into the bed. “OMG... I can’t move.”

A chuckle came from the door where Levi had magically, once again, appeared into existence. “Don’t worry, the soreness will go away with the next round of your heat.”

“What the hell are you talking about? My back! I feel like I aged 50 years. I can’t handle another 3 days of this.” Eren groaned.

Levi raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands across his chest, a slow smirk spreading across his face before it disappeared into one of contempt.

“What the fuck are you talking about brat, I’ll do what I want with you, when I want with you, and if I want to fuck you into tomorrow you’ll get down on your knees and beg to be mounted, you got that!?” Levi moved so fast, that in an instance he was standing right next to Eren. He leaned down and grasped Eren’s chin, tilting his head up, neck bared towards himself and licked a line from collarbone to chin.

Eren froze… then shivered a little as his body reacted to the saliva. What the hell?!

Levi let the moment hang there for a few seconds, before relaxing and letting go, pulling back with a chuckle.

“It’s just a joke. I sometimes do that despite everyone denying I have any sense of humour.”

“Oh…” Eren looked down and frowned a little. Levi… seemed pretty nice… why didn’t he already have a pet or a partner?

“The food is for you. Make sure to eat while your down from the heat high. Because god knows you won’t be wanting to eat in an hour or so and you need the energy.”

Levi picked up the mug and passed the tea to Eren. “Drink up.”

He then picked up the plate of apples.

 _Oh? Is Levi going to feed me?_ Eren thought with excitement.

“Don’t look at me like that, brat. I don’t feed people. Besides I’m sure your hands are fine enough.”

_che… that’s probably why he doesn’t have a partner._

Grumbling to himself he sipped on the tea as Levi sat down at a round coffee table Eren hadn’t noticed was situated in the corner of the room. In his defence, he had been… preoccupied with more… imminent needs.

Levi opened up a folder of documents he had been carrying in his hand and started writing things down and reading.

“Stop staring and start eating.”

Eren blushed and flinched, looking away with as much face as he could muster.

The tea was well made, brewed to perfection with just the right amount of sugar and while he had originally thought the apples wouldn’t be enough he found that they filled him quite well.

“Um, Levi? How often does the Heat’s waves occur?”

“Well, it depends a little on everyone, but most people a wave every 4 or 5 hours for about 3 days, however the first heat is usually more intense then that.”

“Oh.”

“What’s wrong? worried? Don’t be. There’s no use worrying about something as trivial and stupid as this.”

Eren clenched his fist a little at that. It had stung. What was Levi’s right to say that to him after forcing him to come with him, changing his body, taking him away from everything he knew and everybody who knew him? He wasn’t stupid. He had every right to be curious; worried as well if he wanted to be. How dare he say that to him? What is wrong with hi—

“That was harsh. I apologise… I’m not very good at socialising so sometimes… well, I say things very bluntly. That’s just me. I don’t mean anything by it. Just ignore me.”

Eren looked up, slightly shocked. Levi hadn’t moved his stare from the papers and looked like he hadn’t even moved or said anything except for the slight frown that marred his forehead.

“Oh.”

Now that he realised Levi’s personality, Eren was slightly mollified. At least in part, he understood that Levi didn’t mean it even though it did sting.

Satisfied with what had just occurred he started to feel that urge to be close to Levi again.

“Levi… um, can you… never mind.”

“What? Speak up, I hate mumbling.”

“Oh, I just… you look busy so never mind it.”

With a sigh Levi placed down the papers and his pen and walked over next to the bed. “Don’t say that. Remember? You are the most important to me now. Now, what was it you wanted?”

Eren looked up and stared at those piercing grey eyes, could he really trust someone he had just met so utterly and completely? No, that wasn’t the right question, because he knew the answer to that already. Yes, he already did.

In a sudden burst of confidence, he pushed himself up, soreness forgotten and latched onto the front of Levi’s yukata.

“Stay with me?”

Levi paused… he had never had someone ask that of him. But almost immediately after lifted the cover and lowered himself onto the bed.

He scooted Eren over to make space for himself and wrapped his arms around Eren’s body.

Eren curled up into the shape of Levi’s body, nuzzling at his neck, at that wondrous, delicious smell. Hands curled up against his chest.

Levi hummed deeply in the back of his throat, a sound that calmed Eren, lulling him back into a light sleep.

Levi snorted, how was this boy still able to fall asleep when he had just woken up?

Never the less he pulled the boy closer and wrapped himself around, protecting him from the world with his very body.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren awoke to a feverous heat. He groaned, he felt sticky and as he moved his legs he could feel a sticky liquid congealed there between them. He turned to the side to look at Levi and started. Levi was quietly observing him, far from being asleep, he was letting out a low rumbling growl, pupils blown wide.

How long had he waited there for Eren to wake up by himself? Not wanting to disturb the boy’s sleep.

However these thoughts were thrown out the window as a wave of heat rocked through Eren’s body, sending him shuddering and on instinct letting out a whine of desire.

With a loud growl Levi flipped Eren onto his back and straddled him, one hand securing both of Eren’s above his head, the other hand quickly trailing down to tease a nipple. Levi thanked the fact that Eren hadn’t put his clothes back on saving time that would have been spent taking them back off again.

His mouth came down on Eren neck, tongue sliding over the smooth, sweat-covered surface and hitching at two bumps that had formed there. With a grin, he licked his lips and bit down harshly causing Eren to call out but instantly turn into a moan as the pleasure coursed through his body, radiating from that point on his neck.

“Levi! Ah. No. Mmmgh.”

“You’re becoming such a perfect pet for me. See? Your scent glands have formed. What a good boy.”

At that Eren growled and tried to find friction as his cock twitched from the praise.

“Please!”  
“Mhm.” Levi sounded has he moved to the other side of Eren’s neck while his hand drifted from tweaking and tugging at the stiff nipples to graze lower and lower, past contracting, lean muscle, to his dripping cock.

Eren shuddered as Levi’s had softly wisped over the head, just hovering over and barely touching his cock.

“No! What are you doing, arghh. ” Eren cried he wanted to feel it.

“I’m deciding how I’m going to eat you up. Maybe I should have you cumming on my dick alone? I bet you could do it. I have faith in you. Haha.”

Eren arched his back off of the bed.

“Tut tut. Bad boy. Stop squirming.”

Eren whimpered as he tried to keep still. Pleasure overflowing his brain, nerves pulled to the edge as Levi, mouth still suckling at his neck, trailed his hand lower to his quivering entrance.

With no notice, he rammed one finger in, making Eren shout out in pleasure.

Levi moved to claim Eren’s mouth as he quickly inserted another finger, knowing that Eren was still quite relaxed from before. Taking opportunity of Eren’s gasp, he slipped his tongue into his mouth, searching the cavern, dominating the space and tasting Eren on his tongue.

Knowing that Eren was already on edge from waking up highly aroused he didn’t waste time inserting a third finger in, scissoring in a wide motion to make sure he was fully stretched.

Pulling away Eren moaned, “Please just, just put it in. Put it in!”

“now now, is that really the way a pet should speak to his master? Say it clearly now or I won’t be able to understand you.”

Whimpering in frustration, Eren panted as he mustered up the energy to un-slur his words so that they could be heard.

“Plea Please Master. Please ram your cock into me. Please fill me up. I want you.”

With a smirk Levi looked down and said, “That’s better. Good boy, that wasn’t so hard right?”

Eren simply rutting backwards in his desperation to feel some sort of stimulation, his cock had been neglected and he was strung so tight he couldn’t handle it anymore.

Grabbing Eren’s hips with bruising strength, Levi aligned himself, “prepare yourself. You don’t get it easy this time,” and rams into Eren at full force.

Eren screams as he’s filled again, so full, and his prostate is brushed upon. But not enough. It isn’t enough yet.

“Move! Mov Please.”

With a snap of his hips, Levi obliges and thrusting into the tight, hot space over and over. Adjusting himself to find new angles until—

“AHHH! Yes! There!”

He had found it.

Rolling Eren’s hips up a little to make the angle more stable he proceeds to pummel and stimulate Eren’s prostrate over and over again.

Eren couldn’t take it, he moves his hands down to touch his cock, which was red and swollen with need.

Levi moves to slap the hand away.

“No! You will cum on my dick and my dick alone.”

“No, no!” Eren moans. “It’s too much, I can’t take it.”

“You’ll be a good boy, and you’ll take it. I know you can.”

Biting back a groan of frustration he ruts against Levi, meeting each thrust by pushing back so that Levi is thrusting right to the hilt each time.

Panting he bites his lips and franticly pushes back, practically fucking himself onto Levi.

“You’re so tight and wet. You’re perfect.”

With those words Eren can’t hold back.

“Levi… Le—LEVI!”

He comes all over his own chest dribbling cum across his abdomen and clenches down instinctively with force as his body readies itself for Levi’s knot.

Feeling the quivering hotness inside as Eren’s insides twitch each time he thrusts he thrusts one more time and releases his hotness inside and grinds closer as his base swells up, his knot filling Eren.

“Ah! Why is it so big!?”  
“Shhh, shhh there, there. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it again.”

He holds the position as he cums into him, deep inside and Eren can feel the liquid slide down inside him.

Levi relaxes and turns Eren to the side so that they can lie side by side, connected, but contracts again as another wave of cum spurts out, joining the remains of the last round.

“I feel so full. More than last time.” Eren mumbles, eyes already starting to droop.

“You still have last times cum inside. I didn’t clean it out.”

“Oh.” He mutters. Making his way closer to Levi, his marking on his neck radiating off Levi’s smell.

And then Levi pauses.

Eren starts purring, whether consciously or subconsciously, Eren starting purring as he was connected to Levi, his essence spilled into him.

Pet’s or rather Omega’s only ever purred when they felt completely safe and satisfied or when they sensed their Alpha was in distress and wanted to sooth them. Either way, it was a sign of absolute trust.

And that was when Levi realised the responsibility he had now taken in. He now had someone else even more important than himself to take care of. He had someone fully depending on him, someone who, even if they didn’t know yet, loved him completely. Never before had this happened to him. At frankly, he was at a loss to how he should take care of him. What if he hurt Eren? What if he upset him? This was why he had never gotten a partner to begin with but when he had seen Eren that day, filled with spirit and energy, he had thought that just maybe, maybe Eren would be strong enough to be his, that Eren with those determined eyes wouldn’t abandon him if he ever offended him, wouldn’t leave him behind if he did something wrong.

With a sigh he pulled Eren closer, the purr vibrating across Levi’s chest so that he could feel it at his core.

One thing was for sure. Eren was his world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi. He's really just got low self esteem that all. Or is it, did something happen?? DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!!!??? actually I don't know yet because I don't like planning stories, I write them when inspiration hits so I actually don't know where this story is going yet.... :P


End file.
